A Forgotten Dream( The Love story
by Mysterious
Summary: This is kind of diferent then most of my stories. Well, it takes place in the dream world. A young Queen who is by the way Pan, is watching a boy and feels the need to be like him; HUMAN. When a stranger gives her the chance to be what she askes for, but
1. Default Chapter

* A Forgotten Dream *  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
  
Authors notes: This story is about the poem I wrote. I hope you like it.   
  
In a dream,   
You see a world of fantasy.  
But what if your world was a dream   
and reality didn't exist?  
  
I close my eyes,   
and see a world.   
Of peace and love.  
How can this be real, or is it?  
  
In the darkness, through the light,   
I see a vision of the morning skies.  
But in the darkness, I lose my way.   
And all I see is a world that couldn't be.   
  
What do you do, when you can't tell what's a dream and what's reality?   
  
You see life as it is,   
But I see life of what it could be.  
  
A forgotten dream.  
  
I do not dream, I do not live.   
I am the shadow of all that could have been.  
  
I am just one of so many that rule this world.  
We are known as the ones of the forgotten dream...  
  
By: Mysterious  
  
  
In my light of my darkness, I live a life that cannot be. There is no pain, no tears to be shed, and yet my heart aches. I am a Queen who rules the world of fantasy.   
  
I have no name, nor do I know where I came from. I am alone, and yet filled with those around me.  
  
They do not care of your world, it is just a suffering and demanding place to exist in. I do not know what made me change, or why I wish to be like you. I watch over all who live, and never once hunger as I do now.   
  
I close my eyes a thousand times, and all I could see is what I see when they are opened. I wish to learn of this world, to feel what they feel. Their pain, and their happiness, it is a challenge I wish to learn.  
  
But where I come from it cannot be, for the greatest punishment of such thoughts is banishment. Even though I hunger to know what it is like to live as a mortal, I do not wish to suffer as they do.   
  
This world is filled with so much grief and suffering, that not even the greatest of my people can withstand. I have heard of a King who fell in love with a human from his world of wishes. She wished for his life to be shared with hers. Now no one protects ones' wish. People no longer wish of love and peace, but of money and their greed.   
  
He wished to come back after seeing what that world was really like, but the damage was all ready done. I watched his dreams, and they were filled with regret. He loves the women he fell in love with, but when she died, there was no reason to live that life.  
  
I do so much want to see, but not to feel. I am afraid of what could happen if I do tried to become human. We have great power, and the chose to do as we please, but as humans we have none. When we chose to become like them, we are no longer a part of are realm and with that, our power no longer exists.  
  
I sit alone on my drown and see a child who has come to my world of dreams. He is strange to me. In a different place or time, I would have sworn I knew him. He is but a child, and yet his dreams are those of an ageless soul.  
  
I continue to watch this boy. Every night he dreams of the same things... A forgotten dream. He tries hard to see a figure of a lost love one, but his mind would not allow it. There are times when our past of another life is intertwined with that of our new lives. Is this what his dream seeks? The life before this one? Why Would someone so young want to know of a life so long ago?  
  
I find myself drawn to him in away I can't understand. What is this feeling in my chest? I should not be feeling such things. I am not human, nor am I a living being. So why is my chest burning with such pain? Is it pain that I feel at all? I am so confused.   
  
I dare not speak of this to those around me. What would they think? I am alone as always, to wonder of these things.  
  
"My queen. Are you not happy?" asked one of her followers.  
  
"I am always happy."  
  
"But you seem saddened of this young one you keep seeing."  
  
"No. Leave me be. I no longer wish to be disturbed. Leave me, all of you."  
  
"Yes, my queen. We will leave. If you call on us..."  
  
"I will have no need for any of you, just go."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do they think I need them constantly around me? I have had enough of this." she said as she got up. She started walking to the far corner of the dream world and laid in the darkness and wept.   
  
In the darkness, I lay alone. Confused of this, I feel I have no one to seek for help. This child has put so much on me. But it is hard to stay away from him. I am alone as he is.   
  
"You seek a life? A human life. If I could grant such a wish, would it please your needs?" asked an unknown voice from the darkness.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seek a life? A human life? If I could grant such a wish, would it please your needs?"  
  
"Who are you? And who dares say such things to me?"  
  
"I am not your servant, nor do I dare anything. All I ask, is the truth. Is that what you not seek?"  
  
"Leave me, I do not wish to play these games."  
  
"I do not play games, nor will I leave thee. Queen of the dreams, your sadness was heard. Is this wish you seek not what you want?"  
  
"I do not know of what wish that you speak of... and I am not saddened."  
  
"You say this, but your tears say something else." she didn't know she was crying, it shocked her that the voice could see that in such darkness.  
  
"I can see all and hear all. For nothing can escape me young one."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Foolish child."  
  
"I am not a child!"  
  
"A child, you are. Can you not see your own reflection?"  
  
"And where will I see my reflection?"  
  
"In the deepest of the night, where the moon shines, and the keeper waits."  
  
"I don't understand your words."  
  
"But listen and you will know. For the wish you seek can be."  
  
"Why do you speak to me?"  
  
"Your pain is my sorrow. Your tears are daggers in my heart. Is it not clear who I am?"  
  
"It can not be, you are not real."  
  
"But I am, and yes it is me." he said as he appeared in front of the Queen.  
  
"Child of our forgotten people, you are not like the others. You carry something they can never hold." he said as he wiped her tears away.  
  
"But why is the King of Death visiting me?"  
  
"His pain is more than I could bare."  
  
"Who is this 'he' you speak of?"  
  
"Hehe, Is it not the one you seek that feelings you hide. Child, you are not like the others."  
  
"Stop it!" she said as she pushed away from the man, and stood up. "I am no longer going to listen to such... such..."  
  
"Hope, challenge, and wonder of what could it be?" he said as he watched the Queen.  
  
"You know nothing of my desires or my wishes."  
  
"But I do."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"You wish to know of who and where you came from, yes?"  
  
"But... how?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are a child of the dream world, a young queen, but before you were either of these, you were a fallen soul."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do not interrupted me, if you wish to know."  
  
"Speak."  
  
"Long ago, you were what you wished to be. A soul taken before its time, you were given the greatest honor to become what you are now. You don't remember of any that I speak because you wished this. In this time, you were taken away, another could not live. His sadness of your loss was more than he could bare. Love is a mystery to me, but to you, it is an ever lasting thing. The day has come for you to know of what you really are. I will tell you your story of your life and your secrets. Is this what you seek?"  
  
"Yes, it has always been a mystery to me. Of who I am, and where I came from. Do you really know about me?"  
  
"I know all, for I am Death. I once came for you, and I am what will bring you back. You are special, as well as he is. Your souls are neither human nor of our world. I don't understand all, but I do know much. Before I can tell you of your past, you must answer one question that will play a future role."  
  
"And what is this I will be asked?"  
  
"When the time of return, and the sun no longer shines, is what you see what you seek?"  
  
"How can I answer that if I've never seen it?"  
  
"Answer, or I will leave."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"I am confused, but I have no choice but to say no."  
  
"Then let it be, this is what you seek."  
  
  
Well, what do you think so far? Please review! Next part out soon. I hope...  



	2. Part 2

A Forgotten Dream (The Love Story)  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
Part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your name is Pan, and you are the daughter of the first son of a Saiyan boy, by the name of Goku Son. Your father was known as Gohan, and your mother, Videl. Your grandfather is not from this world. They are from the planet Vegeta.   
Long ago, your grandfather was sent to this planet to destroy it, but things did not turn out that way. He lost his memories and lived as a human. He was a great fighter, and was very special. When he met your grandmother, a human girl named Chichi, things were never the same. Soon after, your father was born. He was an even greater fighter then his father, but lacked the heart that his father had. Yes, Gohan was a great warrior, but his heart wasn't into the fights as Goku's was. Gohan wished to be a normal child, and for his children to live a peaceful life without pain and death." he said as he looked at the young girl. "Your father was eighteen when he met a young Princess, your mother Videl. She was the true keeper of this realm."  
  
"How?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I will tell all. Your mother too wanted to know what it would be like to be as a mortal, and I, once again, gave her that chance. When she was in that world, she met him and they fell in love. When it was time for her to return, she wished to stay in that world, and so it was. She gave up her powers, her immortality, for the human boy. They lived a peaceful and happy life. That is when they came... the others like your father. The King... King Vegeta himself. He was not an evil man, but a proud warrior. His planet was destroyed, and those who survived came to Earth. Your grandfather, your family, and those who were close to your father showed them that this world had much to offer and valuable people who lived on it. Vegeta and his people lived on the planet. He fell in love with a friend of your grandfather. Her name was Bulma Brief. Years later, you and their first son were born. It was a very special day. Videl and Gohan were blessed with their first daughter, a daughter of the Forbidden dreamers, and that of the first human/Saiyan child. Vegeta and Bulma gave birth to their first son, who they named Trunks. The two of you were very close, and were always getting into trouble. Vegeta knew, at the moment, the two of you were born that you would one day be much more. A bond was formed that no one could prevent or take away, but would be challenged from others that did not wish to see the both of you unite."  
  
"How can all this be? Was I really a human? Are these people you speak of my family? And this Trunks... Why does his name make my blood boil?"  
  
"You are feeling Love, child."  
  
"Love? But how?"  
  
"Let me tell the rest and all that you ask will be answered."  
  
"Go on, please."  
  
"What you and the young Prince would become would change the universe. You are the first child to be born of our world, and the only since then. Years went by, and you and Trunks were teenagers. No one could keep the two of you apart, this made those who did not wish this angry.   
  
That's when the wars began. Slowly, Earth was being destroyed. Those who wished you and Trunks' death were from a far away world. Like there is a world of peace and dreams, there is also a world of hate and suffering."  
  
"Is that where you come from?"  
  
"No! Even though I am Death, I am not an evil soul. I am just one who takes those who die to a world of love or the world of suffering. I have been around long enough to accept my fate."  
  
"I... am so confused." she said, rubbing her head.   
  
He looked at her and continued to tell his story. "The ruler of that world was known as Freeza. He was an evil being. When the word spread that you were born, he was infuriated. The thought of another who was the chance to be a mortal, angered him. The fact that she had a child worsened it.   
  
That's when he... took me."  
  
"Took you? What do you mean?"  
  
"I was unaware of his presence when he took my power source." he said with his head down.  
  
"Power source..." she said confused.  
  
"Yes, where our powers come from. He took my sword of life. When he took my power, he was able to become a mortal. He used my sword to wish all his followers mortal. And with the sword by his hand, he was able to keep his powers. He brought hell to all, and gave no mercy. Your parents fought to keep you both safe, and for awhile, they did. You and Trunks were still young at Sixteen.  
  
The first to die was Gohan, your father, Freeza was too powerful, then, went Vegeta's followers, Goku, then the King himself. There was no one left to protect the women or the both of you. Videl and Bulma tried their best to hide the both of you."  
  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
"Mom, what are we going to do?" asked Pan.  
  
"We should fight. If we're going to die, let it be our last, greatest battle." said Trunks, as he stood up.  
  
"No, you would just get yourself killed." yelled Videl.  
  
"Then what? Are we to hide for all our lives when it's clear that thing would not let us live?" asked Trunks as he sat down in defeat. Pan, rushed to his side.  
  
"What are we to do?" asked Bulma, who was in tears.  
  
"I.. don't know." said Videl, looking at her daughter and her young love.   
  
Pan sensed her mother's glare, and looked up. "Mom, why is he after me and Trunks?"  
  
"Because of who you are." she said, looking at the two.  
  
"Saiyans."  
  
"No, the Forgotten People."  
  
"What?" she asked. But before she could answer, there was an explosion. They all ran, but it was too late. He was there.  
  
"So, I have finally found them." he said.  
  
"Leave them!" yelled Videl.  
  
"Princess, you have no power to twll me what to do, and I will never let them be. Your daughter will die."  
  
"Never! I won't let you touch her!" yelled Trunks, stepping in front of Pan to protect her.  
  
"Hehe, and what can you do? Your father and your grandfather, the strongest Saiyans in the universe could not defeat me. What makes you think you could protect her?"  
  
"I will never let you harm her or my mother and Videl. I will fight you." He said as he charged Freeza. Pan screamed as the man took a hold of Trunks neck.   
  
"No!!!!!"  
  
But Freeza would not let him go. No one could do anything. Videl and Bulma just watched as Trunks was being strangled to death. Pan could not take it and fell to her knees.  
  
"Stop!" she pleaded as the tears fell down. "Stop!! STOP!!!!!!!!"   
  
This caught his attention, and he dropped the boy. But it wasn't because of her cries, but the light the shined around her. As they watched Pan, the light soon engulfed her. When the light faded, there standing was a much older Pan, who looked like an angel. Trunks just stared at his love.  
  
I know that I wasn't there  
When you need me   
And I took it for granted,   
The way that you treated me.  
After all of the dreams we shared,  
after all of the pain we bared,   
I know I tore down the love that we found.  
Do you ever forgive me...?  
  
Floating in mid air, was a goddess. She was a reflection of a butterfly. Her wings were as white as the clouds. Her hair was long, and dark as the night. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Pan!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
Pan opened her eyes, and she went to her love. She floated down and soon, all around them was a blackness. No danger.   
  
"What?" he asked as all around him turned black.  
  
"Trunks?" she said, as she looked into the eyes of her love.  
  
"Pan."  
  
"I have to go, but before I do, I want you to know that you did all you could and that I love you very much." she said as a tear came down.  
  
"No, you can't leave me."  
  
"Please, I have no choice. We will not survive."  
  
"No, why?" he said as he held her close.  
  
"A world of a never ending dream, a place where peace will overcome. I am not what you think, there are things that you will never know. I love you. Know this, and I will always watch over you." She finished as her body faded away.  
  
"No, you can't go." he said, trying to hold onto her fading body, with tears of pain, and loss.  
  
"I Love you!!!" was all she said before there was nothing.   
  
Trunks passed out.  
  
"So, where did you go?" asked Freeza. Pan looked one more time at her Prince, then at her mother. Videl knew what she was doing, and that it would take her life.  
  
"A Place where you can never harm me or those I love. This war, the pain you have cast, is over." she yelled as her wings expanded, and she floated up.  
  
"Oooh! Should I be scared? What could you possibly do to me?" you could hear the laughter of those around the monster.   
  
Pan closed her eyes, and spoke, "No more. You have taken away my father, grandfather, and Vegeta... our friends. I didn't think I could do anything to stop you, but I was wrong. I believe in my power and I know who I am. And..." she started as she looked up at him. "Why are you scared of me and Trunks uniting as one?" she said with tears in her eyes.   
  
This made him stop.  
  
"Yes, I know." she looked down at the world around her, and the bodies that lie lifeless. "Those who have died to protect me rise and be free from your suffering." As soon as she said this, all those who had died were waking up. Cuts were disappearing, and there bodies were healing.  
  
"What? This can not be!" Freeza yelled.  
  
"I am sorry, Mom, for not protecting you all before. I know now what I have to do. I love you all, and your pain will be no more." her light covered the world. She was gone.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
* A Few hours later *  
  
Trunks was still unconscious, and knew nothing about Pan being dead. Trunks woke up and was told of her sacrifice. He could not take it. He went back to the spot where he last remembered her touch.  
  
"Pan!!!!" he yelled with tears as he hit the floor with his knees. "Come back! Please!" as the tears just fell. "I... can't live without you. Come back to me... I love you..."   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
The young Queen was in tears. She didn't notice the more he spoke of her past, the more human she was becoming.   
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"He... took his life shortly after. The burden of the loss of his soul mate was too much."  
  
"What happened to your sword?"  
  
"Your past self brought it to me, the moment she died. She wanted to live and not be reborn. When she heard of his death, she asked to become the ruler of Videl's thrown. You asked to forget. The pain was too much for you."  
  
"I gave up my life for those I loved, and all it did was bring more pain."  
  
"No, child. You gave your life. Yes, but it did not give you more pain, it gave you a second chance. Can you not feel the changes in your body as I was speaking?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your wish is granted, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"You can not remember any that I spoke of. He must love you as you, not of the past, and you must do the same. What was then, is no more. You are both different, and he is not the same as the man you knew long ago. Pan, you have a year, and in that year, you must find him, and fall in love. But if you don't, what was once then will be, and the future you both could of had will die forever."   
  
Before Pan could respond everything turned black.  
  
"I hope you find him and you are happy. I will and always love you Pan... my daughter." said Gohan as he transformed back.  
  
"She will have to complete her destiny." said Videl as she came from the darkness.  
  
"I know. It's hard to see her like that. I wish we could of told her more." he said as he walked up to his love.  
  
"I know, but this is how things must be. She has to make her own path now, and so does he. We were given this chance, now we just have to watch her fulfill her life the way it was meant to be." she said as she cuddled up to her husband.  
  
"Being Death surely helps."  
  
"And being the sword of life isn't so bad either." she said as they kissed, with thoughts of their daughter, and that she would fulfill her destiny.  
  
  
So what do you think? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	3. part3

*A Forgotten Dream*  
No Editor  
  
Even in the Darkness,  
there is light.  
To find your way threw the maze,  
you must find the key,   
that open's the sun shine.  
The key holds all, and noes all.  
What is this key?  
  
  
In the past they lived a short life, there souls were separated for all time. Now they have a second chance to make things right. There love will test all boundaries. They are the chosen few who will be given such gift of true love. Can these broken souls find there way to each other? Only time will tell.  
  
Authors notes:  
  
It is the year 2000, and Pan is an eighteen year old Sayian female. She is the daughter of Gohan and Videl Son. Her parents died in an accident when she was only five years old. All her life she has been raised by her grand parents Goku, and Chichi Son. She has an uncle named Goten who is twenty-five years old, and he works at Capsule Corporation. She is a very beautiful woman. Long raven hair, Light brown eyes, and has a light tan skin tone. She is currently in her second year in collage. Majoring in Arts. She spends most of her free time, sparing with her grandfather or uncle, and painting. Her greatest passion is to one day find what she is missing in her life, she doesn't know what it is but that it waits for her...They live in Texas.  
  
Trunks the Sayian prince, is the son of Vegeta and Bulma Brief. He is Twenty-six years old, and the President of Capsule Corporation. He is single, and loves to spar with he's father on he's free time. He also has a seventeen year old sister by the name of Bra, who is in her first year in collage. They live in New York.  
  
  
So lets began the story.  
  
*********  
PART 3  
  
Pan has just walked in her home.From a long day at school.  
  
"Pan is that you?" yelled Chichi from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, grandma." she yelled back.  
  
"Come in the kitchen, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Pan walked in to the kitchen and there was Goku and Goten.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Pan from the door.  
  
"Well, summers only a month away." but before Chichi could Finnish Pan interrupted.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"I told you she didn't want to go." said Goten.  
  
Smack  
  
"Mom." said Goten as he rubbed on he's head were Chichi just whacked him.  
  
"Pan, it's just for the summer, and they haven't seen you since you were six."  
  
"Grandpa!" said Pan turning to Goku for support. "Tell her I can't go."  
  
"Umm, I would love to Pan, but you know your grandmother." said Goku.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean." said Chichi to her husband.  
  
"Nothing, Chichi really. "said a scared Goku. Chichi was about to whack her husband for that comment but Pan spoke.  
  
"Grandma, Please the last time I was there Trunks mooned me."  
  
"Well, the poor boy is no longer a child but a man. He wont be bothering you any more. And don't you want to see Bra, Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Well, it's been a long time. "she said  
  
"Eight years." stated Goten. "It's been a long time since I seen Trunks. I'm looking forward to it." he said.  
  
"See. Come on Pan. You'll have a great time. I just know you will. "said Chichi. Pan looked at her grandmother, and couldn't say no. It was what she wanted, so be it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"See you will love it. We better go shopping."  
  
"Shopping." said a confused Pan.  
  
"Yes, new cloths."  
  
"What's wrong with the cloths I have."  
  
"Nothing dear, it's just well there for around the house. You need some dresses. Oh some matching shoes. we can make it a girls night." said Chichi as she went on and on.  
  
"Sigh." Was all Pan had to say.  
  
Pan was dragged by Chichi to the mall to bye some cloths. When they arrived home Pan went straight up to her bed. She took a shower, and got ready to sleep. There laying on her bed, thinking.  
  
"I can't believe I have to go back there after all these years. I mean it would be nice to see Bulma, Vegeta and Bra, but not Trunks. He has always been so mean to me. Every time he did something I would always have to pay the price. He's little games was fun for Goten, but not for me.  
  
It's been twelve years. What do I say when I see them? Hello long time no see. Yeah right. I sound like grandma.  
  
Boy, this is going to be one hell of a summer. I swear if Trunks tries one of he's old tricks on me, I'm going to show him just how much I've been training." said a smiling girl as she went to bed. In a month Goten and Pan will be on there way to stay with the Brief for the summer.  
  
What will be in store for them when they arrive?  
  
Yeah, I know short. Well, next chapter will be longer. Kind of have writers block for this story so I'm taken my time. Please review!  
  



	4. Part4

*A Forgotten Dream*

No Editor

Part 4

Authors Notes: Sorry that chapter 3 was so short, had writer's block. I am currently writing a new fic, but I wont post it until I Finnish the whole series. Since I have still stories to do first. Well, thanks for all the reviews.

We left off with Pan finding out that she would visit the Briefs in New York for the summer. It's been a month and Pan and Goten have just arrived at the airport, were two old friends are waiting for them.

"Man! Were are they?" asked Bra as she searches the crowd.

"Like I know? But that girl over there is hot. Hey! Is she looking my way?" said Trunks, as he looked a young woman who just came out of the crowd. Bra turned to look at who her brother was drooling over, when she notices something that Trunks wasn't paying attention. 

"You can always tell that girl from anywhere." she said as she waved to the lady.

Pan saw Trunks and Bra the moment she walked out. It wasn't so hard to, all the guys were staring at Bra, and the girls were admiring Trunks. Oh, they see me." she said while waving to Bra.

"Bra! What are you doing?" asked Trunks as he saw he's sister waving at the girl.

"Man! If you can't tell who that is, you were drooling over then you're hopeless" she said as she went towards Pan. Leaving Trunks to realize that the gorgeous girl was no other then Pan.

"'Pan' this can't be, that's her." he said as he looked again at the beauty. "Damn! She looks hot, wait. This is Pan I'm talking about. Get all bad thoughts out of your head." he said to him self as he followed he's sister to Pan.

Pan and Bra gave hugs.

"It's been so long girl." said Bra.

"Yeah! And you look great." Complemented Pan.

"So, do you. A new look I see."

"It was not my chose, you know me. Pants and T-shirts are just fine."

"Hehe, it's been a long time. People change."

"Yeah! Well, not me."

"Hey!" said Trunks as he came from behind Bra.

"Hey!" she said, sounding less then happy to see him.

Both were feeling uncomfortable, Trunks wasn't always so nice to Pan, and it seems Pan wasn't the only one who remembered. Bra watched the way the two of them were behaving, and she just couldn't believe that they were still acting like kids.

"Come on you two, you still can't be mad at each other?" she said giving the two evil looks. Pan and Trunks both looked at each other.

"Yes!" they said, at the exact time..

"'Sigh' your both just hopeless, after all these years." When she noticed Goten was missing.

"Hey! So, where's Goten?" asked Bra, looking around.

"He was right behind me." said Pan, as she turned and there was Goten flirting with the sturdiest.

"I see he hasn't changed." Commented Trunks.

"Yep. There was only one thing on his mine." said Pan as she started walking up, but was pulled back by Bra. 

"Let me." said Bra, as she went to introduce her self.

"This is going to be good." said Trunks and Pan at the same time. They both looked at each other for a second then back at Goten and Bra.

Bra walked up to Goten.

"Goten! What are you doing?" yelled Bra, giving the woman next to him an evil look.

"What?" yelled Goten as he jumped from his name being called. As he just stared at the woman in front of him, who he had no idea was.

"I can't believe you could do this to me." said Bra as she pretended to cry. "What about the baby? Don't you care about us anymore?" she asked.

"What?" yelled the woman as she looked up to Goten. Goten looked down at the girl and had no idea that she was or what she was talk in about. When he heard someone laughing. He looked up to see Trunks and Pan busting out laughing. 

"What? Is going on?" he said to him self..

"Look, I have no Idea who this woman is or what she is talking about."

"Oh, how could you, say that. After all we've been threw." said Bra.

Smack

Was all you heard as the woman slapped Goten.

"You should be ashamed of your self, for doing this to your girlfriend." said the woman."I am so sorry." she said to Bra.

"It's Ok."said Bra, who was in the break of laughter.

"I am so sorry." as she walked away from the two. When Bra just couldn't help her self any more and just started laughing. Goten was even more confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you lady?" yelled a pissed off Goten.

'Oh, my. Is that the way you treat Vegetas' Daughter?" she said smiling.

"What? Bra!" he said as he looked her up and down."Damn, she grew up." he said to him self.

"It's about time. I thought I had to, spell it out for you who I was." she said, as she waved to the others to come over. At this Goten gave Bra a peace of he's mine.

"What? How could I have known that it was you? It's been a long time, and you look like nothing like the little girl I remember. And what the hell were you thinking? "

"Well, how much it would be funny to desturbe your little one on one with that woman, and get a kick off it."

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes, that was." said Trunks as he came up to the two.

"It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. You should have seen your face." said Pan.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up." said Goten as he crossed he's arm, Vegeta style.

"Ok, I'M SORRY." said Bra. 

"It's cool, but damn that lady can hit." he said touching the spot were the woman slapped him. This made all three of them bust our laughing.

"Well, we better go. Mom and Dad are waiting to see you too." said Trunks.

"Yeah, let's go. People are starting to stare at us." said Goten.

They left the airport, and were on their way to Capsule Corp. This would be the first time that Goten and Pan came back to New York since Gohan and Videls death.

In the car

"So, what have you guys been up to?" asked Bra, to either Pan or Goten. From the passenger side.

"Not much, just school and training." said Pan.

"Training!"

"Yes!" said Pan sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it." 

"Yeah, right."

"Come on you two, stop it." she said to the two. "What about you Goten?" she asked.

"Me, umm nothing much." he said.

"Oh, so all these years and there are nothing new with you." said Bra, sarcastic.

"Yep, nothing." said Goten given Bra a Son smile.

"OK! What ever. If you don't want to talk about your life then it's cool." she said, having nothing more to ask.

"So, what have you been up to Bra?" asked Pan.

"Her? If you call going out on dates, and shopping. Something worth while to talk about." said Trunks.

"Shut Up! She was asking me not you."

"So!"

As the two argued like babies.

"I see you haven't changed much." said Pan. Trunks attention, was turned to Pan at the comment she made. He was not pleased, as he gave her an evil look from the mirror. Pan just ignored him and continued to talk to Bra. Threw the car ride there was silence. They have been away for so long, the friendship between all of them when they were younger needed a lot of work, but they had all summer to fix that. Maybe there will be love in the air.....

So what do you think? I know it's short. I seem to be having some problems, writing anything. Writers Block is a real pain in the ass. But I hope to make it better, Sorry for all the bad grammar and spelling. Noselss is still busy..


	5. part5

*A Forgotten Dream*

Part 5

Pans' Pov

A tortured soul wonders the Earth in search for the love that was lost. A love so pure that time has kept sealed until the day they would take destiny back. Now they must become one before time runs out.

We arrived at Capsule Corp, and there waiting was Bulma and Vegeta. They were waiting for us out side; they look no different since the day I last seen them. How one thing can change all that you knew? 

It's been eight years, but it feels like a lifetime has past. 

I am no longer that childish girl who was always free, but now a 'woman'. Since that terrible day that the most important people in my life were taken away, I have felt lonely. Don't get me wrong, I have my grandmother, and grandfather, and my out ragieous Uncle. Who can make anyone smile? But I long for something more. Something beyond my reach. 

I have dreams of a man that holds a key. I know it is the key to my heart. I just do. I try to run to him, but he always walks away, but he leaves me with these words. Words that confuse me more, but I still run.

Flash Back

"Beyond the darkness, lies a light witch no mortal can withstand. This key holds your fait, and the one you seek. Do not run or hide from it, but let it over come you. And your suffering will be no more."

End Of Flashback

I never know what he means, but I feel a weight come over me. As if my heart, suffers from his words.

The day we left was the last time I have talked or seen them, and I'm glad I came. I know she worries about me, I have been distant towards them. And I really don't mean too, but I just don't know how to communicate with them.

Bulma was happy to see Goten, and me and we was happy to see her, and Vegeta. We all went inside, where Bra showed me to my room for the summer, and Trunks did the same for Goten.

When Goten and Trunks walked away I felt that pain inside again, but I wasn't dreaming? 

Bra was always a free spirtted. The first thing she wanted to do was go shopping, I had enough of that back home. I told her I just wanted to be alone for awhile. So I went for a walk.

I see the things as if I was still that little girl, looking up at the world, instead of down at it. I try to forget, or hide from the pain. That always seems to follow me. I never really talked to any one about Mom and Dads death. I just didn't want them to see me cry. It was hard for all of us, even Vegeta was sadden. 

I miss them every day, and at times I swear I feel them close to me. 

*Meanwhile*

Trunks Pov

Mom told me to look after Pan, walking around New York City isn't the safest thing to do, even though I know she can handle her self just fine. I didn't complain. Goten and Bra went to the mall together. Don't ask me why, but he was more then happy to go with her.

I've been following her since she left.

Since the moment she came off the plan, I have been having strange thoughts. She has grown so much from that little girl I always missed around with. It's funny even then; I always found my self-trying to make her look at me. 

The day Gohan and Videl past away, you could see she would fight her tears away. My insides were broken; all I wanted was to make her smile, laugh anything but see her hurt.

How do I tell her that I have feelings for her since she was a girl? She is a lot younger, and I was just a kid. How was I to know I would miss her? For eight years, I have pushed my self in working trying to forget about the woman in my dreams that looked so much like Pan, but older, and now seeing her. I know it is her I dream of every night. 

Her words bring hope to my heart. She speaks about a key, but I have no Idea what it is, or where I could find it. Only if I knew?

Flash Back

"In a time, long ago. There were two who held the key of life. They protected all worlds. From the kingdom of dreams to the world of reality. There hearts were the purest of light that could ever be seen. There were those who would do all to keep them apart, because together they would never be defeated. Find the key, and it will guide you to the light."

End of Flashback

I never could understand what she was talking about, but I know I have to find it soon. I feel as though something is slipping from my life. A piece of my very soul is vanishing before me and there is nothing I can do unless I find this key. That holds the answers to all.

She is just walking around looking at all around her. I find my self just wondering if things were different if I have been nicer, more understanding. Could things be different between us? Maybe she would have stayed. Maybe in another life, we could have been friends, or more.

Pan, continued to walk around deep in her own thoughts. And Trunks was not far behind her. 

They are closed in eyes and in heart, but life is a wonder as Love is a gift. All they need is a little push from friends.

In the kingdom of Dreams

"She seems so sad, and he truly does love her, and the time is coming were he will." said Videl in the break of tears, as she watched them.

"I know, but we can't interfere. They must do this on their own." he said as he held his wife, looking at his only child and her love Trunks.

As they watched, someone else was also watching the two.

"So, what would you like us to do master? Kill them?"

"No! You can kill a bug, but there is always another to take it's place. As long as the sword of life, and Death live they will always have a chance."said Freeza.

"But how do we kill Death, and the Sword of Life?"

"Well!"he said smiling evilly. "I can't kill nether, but I can kill the Key."

"'The Key?' Master?"

"There was a story of a maiden who gave a special gift to two of the purest souls in the universe. Their powers were the greatest any have or will ever see. But there was a price for such gift. 

They would become a part of the mistress, and she is the Key. They lived as one, and could die as one. The key holds there lifeblood, there excitant depends on it alone. It is what keeps their souls together, and it is the only thing that could end their lives. If you take away their heart, how can they live? The very thing that means dearly to them. With out there love and there bond. They will become dusts in the wind. A living nothing, waiting for it's master."he said as he looked upon the two-uninspecting souls.

So what do you think? I know chapter 3, and 4 suck. Sorry! I really hope you all like this chapter and what's taking place. I had a really bad case of writer's block, but I am motivated now. Hopefully next chapter up soon. Sorry if chapter 7 of Confession will be awhile. Get cured on one story and get writer's block on the next. Boo! Sorry! Please I beg you Review! If I get a lot of reviews I'll come out with the next chapter fast. Really! I am in courage to write when I receive great reviews. Sorry for any bad grammar and spelling. Noseless is still busy writing her story... 


	6. part 6

* A Forgotten Dream*

Part 6

They come and go to a world that is unknown to them, yet they are bonded by something greater then either can hide from. Their love was written in the star and by so they will always live on. Can these souls, which have been threw all; possibly protect the one they love? Is there Power strong enough to fight the the Key itself; There creator, there one heart, the one thing that can take there life, and the one thing who gave them life? You can wait for destiny to take it place, but there are does who would rather make there own. Trunks and Pan lived many lives and has died in all. They never became what were meant for them, and yet now they fight again to unit. By the love of those around them, can they over come the evil that a waits to rule them as his own? 

In the Key they will find the answer.

Trunks was still behind Pan, making sure she was all right but Pan decided to go back to Capsule Corp. When she spotted Trunks. 

"Trunks!" she yelled.

"Huh? Oh Hi Pan." he said."What are you doing around here?" he asked, hoping she would by it.

"Don't give me that. You were following me." she said, putting her hands on her hips. Extremely pissed.

"Umm!"

"Look, I don't need you to look after me."

"New York, isn't a safe place to just be walking around?"said Trunks.

"So, you were following me?"

"Yes, I was. Mom was worried, and she asked me to look out for you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"You could have just said so."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

*Meanwhile*

"Master they are alone, should I bring them here?"

"Yes, it is time to end this now and forever."

"So, master? What are you going to do to them as soon as you bring them here, to the kingdom of The Forgotten People?"

"Well, I'm going to let them lead me to the Key and when they find it; I will take it away from them and end this. I will have the greatest Power in the universe, and all will bow down to me Lord Freeza." he said laughing evilly.

"Hehe!" Laughed the slave. As he pushed a button on a machine, that showed Trunks and Pan talking.

Back to Trunks and Pan

"I'm sorry for following you." said Trunks.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for snapping on you, and the way I have been acting since I got here."

"So, may I escort you home?" he asked as he handed his hands to her. But before Pan could answer, something grabbed a hold of her.

"Pan!" yelled Trunks as he took a hold of her hand.

"What the?! Let go of me." said Pan, fighting to get away, but the more she tried the more it pulled her in. Trunks tried his best to get her free, but another thing grabbed him from behind.

"Trunks!"

"Pan!"

Was the last thing they heard as what ever it was took them away from each other?

Where, will their path take them? Will their bond be strong enough? Or will they once again be separated for all time? It is the time for Judgment, and Trunks and Pan must look in their Hearts, to see the Path; they must learn of their true feelings for each other, but will that be enough? Will the Key show her self? We can only hope.

So, what do you think? I said I would get the next chapter out soon. Please review and let me know what you think of this story. I think it's my best, what do you think? Next one hopefully tomorrow. Enjoy!


	7. Part 7

*A Forgotten Dram*

Part 7

Title of this chapter:

(Starting Over)

I have been walking for hours, alone.

"Where are you Trunks?"she said out loud to no one in particular. 

I never thought I would want him near me, but now I do. What ever it was that brought me hear, was gone when I woke up, and Trunks was no where to be seen. So, I just kept walking hoping that we would meet at the end, but this nothing seems to go on and on. There doesn't seem to be an ending.

I pray that he is all right, and I know I haven't been the nicest towards him. The past is the Past. He is no longer that little brat of a boy, but a man. As I am no longer that little girl.

I wonder why we were taken? And who is this new enemy? I have the strangest feeling since I awoke that I have been to this place before. As I walk I see children sleeping, it's like watching TV, but there are millions of TV's every where. When a child that looks familiar catches my attention more then the others.

He sleeps, with no worries, any pain. How lucky this boy is, and he will never know. I don't know how to explain what happened next, other that one moment I was looking at the boy asleep and the next he was a man. He was no ordinary man, but it was Trunks. I knew he looked familiar.

"Trunks!" she yelled.

He can't hear me."Why are they doing this to me?" she screamed, as a tear fell down her sadden eyes. "Trunks, I need you." she said, as she fell down to her knees, in tears.

"Watch, and remember." A strange voice said, from out of no where.

"What?!"

"Watch!"

"Who's there?!" asked Pan as she got up and looked around, but there was no one there that she could see."I can't stand this!" she yells, but does as the voice said and kept watching.

Trunks' was in tears, as he walked to a valley and fell to his knees. He was yelling my name. 

Why? 

It hurt me to see him. I felt his pain, he's suffering. Why? Is he crying? I have never seen Trunks so sad, it touched me. I yell out his name, even though I new he couldn't hear me, but I had to try no matter what. But he couldn't.

I just stood there and continued to watch, and I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart was torn apart at what he did next. I screamed for him to stop, but it was no use he couldn't hear me.

"Please! God No!"

*Meanwhile*

Trunks' was also looking for Pan.

Where can she be, I have been walking for God knows how long, and I can't find her. If they hurt her, they will pay.

"Can you hear me; if who ever you are lefts one finger on her, you will pay with your life." he yelled with rage, at nothing. 

But no one answered. 

I just keep walking, when all of a sudden; I see something ahead. I run to it, and there on the floor was a small Mirror. I look around and see no one, and wonder how did this get here? When something appeared.

"Pan!" he says to the mirror.

She was crying, tears of pain. I screamed my heart out hoping she could hear me, but she couldn't. I kept watching as a light in gulpted her, and then there standing was the most beautiful being I have ever seen. It was Pan, but she looked like an Angel. Long white wings, and a light so intoxicating surrounding her. When she started to walk and they're on the floor was I! Then all that was around them was dark.

I was feeling empty, like I have lost something dear to me. I had the feeling she was going away forever. It was too much to bare. I couldn't lose her not before I had the chance to tell her how I felt. 

*Back to Pan*

"My Love why? Could you not bare to live with out me? Please my Love forgive me." 

I remember all. My past, my Destiny, and Freeza! This evil being took my family, and my only Love away from me. I had no choice but to give my life in return for theres. How could I let this happened? How could I let him win? 

Now we wonder, until we become one. I have brought so much pain, to you my Love. My heart ack's, suffers to see and feel your pain. What good did I bring to you if suffered because of my action? I needed you, too understand what I had to do. I was selfish to think you could move on. 

"Follow the road to where the light ends. And you will find what you are looking for." said a voice out of no where. 

"What? Who's there?" she asked, but there was no one that she could see, but yet the voice was there.

"You have come back." said the voice once again.

"Where is Trunks?"she demanded.

"Follow the road to where the light ends. And you will find what you are looking for."

"I am not going anywhere until you till me where Trunks is?"

"He awaits you." said the voice, as the road brightened showing her the way. 

I know now what is needed to be done. I will make things right. I must find the Key. 

*Back to Trunks*

She is gone, I can't allow that to happened. I must find her. 'Pan' my only love, all my memories have come back. I wont lose her again. I will not let Freeza take her away. Not now or ever.

Trunks ran with all his might, across the nothing in search for his one and only true love. They have their memories back. But why? Can this be apart of Freezas' plan to capture the Key. Who, is this Maiden and what are her powers?

*At the end of the light*

Pan arrived, at the end of the light, but she couldn't see Trunks any where. She called out his name and heard no reply. Until someone took a hold of her hand. She was startled, until she felt his warmth over come her.

"Trunks!" she said as she held on to him, afraid that he would leave her.

"Pan! I thought I would never see you again."

"I am so Sorry." she said.

"Never, my love. I know what you did was the right thing. I just couldn't live with out you."

"I love you, more then anything. All I wanted was to have you all live a happy and safe life."

"I know!"

"You have come back to me." said the voice.

So, what do you think? One more chapter left. Please Review! I just love this story.


	8. Part 8 Final chapter

*A Forgotten Dream*

Part 8

Final Chapter

Authors notes: Well, it has come to an end. I just want to say thanks to all whom have reviewed this story. I had a fun time writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope all that didn't review before do so now. Please! Well, thanks for all the great reviews!

"You have come back to me."

Long ago I lived on a planet filed with beauty, and different species from all around the Universe. But there was no one like my self, I was alone. I needed more. I was the most powerful being, but my heart was the weakest. I longed to know why? Why? Was it so, that I had to live my life alone, and bitter. I left my world, my home. In search for that answer.

When, I just gave up and ended up on a Planet. What was later known to me as Earth. On this planet I saw others who looked like me, I thought I found my home, but I was soon proved wrong. As I stayed on this planet my life force was slowly decreasing. I would soon die. 

I welcomed it; my suffering was too much for me to bear. I hated the fact that I would have to live eternity alone. Death was my savior, from all that hurt inside. I lived each day knowing that I might never see the 'sun shine again'. I was pleased to have had the chance to see and know others that at least that looked like me.

I was walking around just admiring the beauty this planet held in her hands. Mothers played with their children; cats and dogs ran wild and free. And I had no one, and nothing to live for. This increased my sadness. My pain was written on my face, there was no hiding my heart act. 

My body was fading away, and I felt my life force slipping with each day. I didn't know what it would mean if I should die? Or did I care. 

Until, I came upon two young souls who did all in their power to become my friend.

I was watching the sunset, when these two kids came up to me. They we worried for someone they didn't even know. I tried to push them away, but they would not budge. I found it funny, a feeling that was new to me. They just sat there next to me and watched the sun set. When the small girl curled up to the older boy. I felt a tingle in my heart, I just couldn't explain. I watched the way he held her, and it was strange to me.

*Flash Back*

"Shouldn't you go home to your parents?" I asked.

The two kids just smiled. The older boy, who looked around fourteen years of age, said. "No, we always come down here to see the sun set. We know how to take care of are selves." he said as he turned to look at the woman beside him and smile. "Yeah, it's are favorite spot." said the young girl who looked around six years of age. They amused me. They were so warm and kind, and they seemed to care a great deal for each other.

"May I ask you two something?" asked the woman.

"Sure?" they said.

"What are your names?"

"Oh, that's rights we haven't introduced are selves. I'm Trunks." he said. "I'm Pan." said the younger girl. 

"What's your name?" asked Pan.

"My name is Hope."

"That's a beautiful name." said Pan.

"Thank you!" said Hope, giving the young girl a pleasant smile. As the three of them watched the sunset.

End of Flashback

That day, my life changed. I no longer wished to die, but live. The more I stayed around the children and their families I learned much. They told me of there secret and I told them of mine. Well, not everything. I told them that I came from a different planet, and I had some powers. This amused Vegeta Prince of all Sayian found my self being challenged. The Sayian race, are very Powerful beings, and are known to be the second most powerful to me. But there were still some secrets I would have to keep. We would always find are selves sparing. I was a great fighter, it was something I never really used much, but something I could never forget to do. 

I cared for Trunks and Pan as if they were my own. They where my light. I soon realized that my life force was no longer fading but growing. It was because of them. I was happy, since a very long time. 

But with every happy moment there is the bad. I soon came to know what it was to feel the one and most powerful feeling there was to the Human race. 

An evil being from another world came in search for the most powerful being. Witch was I. I had no idea coming to this planet, and using my Power would bring them suffering. 

His name was Freeza! He was well known on my planet, as an evil king, who would destroy all that came in his way. He was very powerful, a power that matched my own. It was unbelievable. I think it shocked him as well. It was a sad and painful day. Vegeta and the others fought, but they were no match, there were down, and Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl were taking care of their wounds. 

Flash Back

"So, a queen lives among the Humans." he said giving Hope a wicked smile, which brought anger in her." Yes! There is another like my self?" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you are nothing like me, and you will bring no harm to this planet or my friends." she yelled with rage.

"Haha! Do you really think you could defeat me? Who do you think you are? The most powerful of all beings." he said sarcastically.

"Well, you will see for yourself. Wont you?" 

"Yes!" he said as they once again went to war with each other. Blow after Blow. 

End of Flashback

We fought and it was brining a great weight to this planet. Are power was too much. I held back much, so that I wouldn't destroy this planet or those who lived on it. But he was beating me, by me doing so. I was out of breath, and badly hurt. I was holding back my greatest power, but to use it would mean death to all. Even those I have grown to Love.

The fight went on for hours; Vegeta and the others would try to help just to get beaten out. I was finding it harder to resist using my power, but I couldn't. I would never bring harm to Trunks and Pan. They brought me back to life, and I would not allow Freeza to take there's, no matter the cost.

I have to find away to trick him far from this planet. When Goku came up to me.

Flash back

"You're holding back power?" he asked. I turned and looked at him.

"Yes!"

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Screamed a pissed Sayian Prince." Why? In the hell are you holding back?" he yelled. 

He was right, but how do I explain to them, that there was more to me then they knew.

"I...just can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Screamed Vegeta.

"You need him far from this planet?" said Goku. 

This shocked me. How did he know what I was thinking? I looked into his eyes, and for the first time I saw something. Goku had a light force just as Pan and Trunks. It was very powerful, but not as powerful as theirs. I couldn't keep it hidden any longer. 

I told them. 

I was waiting for a response, but none came. They just went head on and attacked Freeza. When I saw my chance. I held on to Freeza while he was distracted by the men. I gave my goodbyes, as I looked down at the two people I would miss dearly. Where I was going, would be my death. This place was a place were not even I could survive.

End Of Flashback

I gave my life, to end all the pain that this monster brought to all worlds. I was floating in a glowing light when I saw the two of you. You both were in so much pain. Because of me. I never wanted to hurt any of you, and still I did. I just kept watching as the tears of pain spilled from my eyes. Was I dead? I asked my self over and over as the vision in front of me, changed. You where walking to your parents, when he appeared. 

Flash Back

"No! He can't still live."

"NO!" I screamed.

End of flashback

He used his last strength to take away the most important ones to me. There was nothing I could have done. I watched as he took your very lives, and as he died with the smile of victory. 

It tore me apart. 

Flash Back

"Don't cry, but give life back." said a voice.

"What? Who are you?"

"Hope, you are the key to all. Your are their light. Neither can ever fade away."

"Please tell me. How can I bring them back?"

"You must look inside your self. There you will find the answer!" said the voice as it faded away.

"No! Don't leave!" she yelled, but who ever it was is gone.

End of flashback

I found what I was looking for, and I followed my heart. I gave you both what was my greatest Power. My Love. You both carry a piece of me inside of you. This is what binds us as one.

As the figure appeared in front of them.

"Hope!" they said.

I have waited to the day you both would find each other. When your heats were one. I can know be at peace.

"No! You can't just leave us." yelled a tearful Pan.

"Pan, I will never leave you, or Trunks. You are I. I am you both. We are and always will be one. As we speak, he is near. You have the power to destroy him now and forever in the place where he can not live."

"But, we can't lose you again. Not like this." said Trunks.

You have never lost me; I have always been near. Trunks you hold my courage, and Sprit. Pan you hold my light and Power. 

I hold your Hearts.

There was a time, where I thought you two would become one. You were so in Love, and had so much to look forward to. But as Destiny would have it, it was taken away from you once again. The memories you have are from this time. The Pan, who gave her life to save her family; lives in you. The man she loved took his life; He couldn't live on with out his one and only. 

This was the changing point. You see Pan; you found the power within your self. And the memory from the past lives, where you were never together. You went to a world known as the Forgotten People. Here you said Farwell. 

A place filled with Dreams and Hope. You were the daughter of the Queen of dreams, and time would bring one of you back to claim you're thrown. But it could never keep your heart, for it belonged to your love. That was something nothing or anyone could take away. Freeza, once again took you both away, before you could fulfill your destiny.

And if I chose to stay they can use me to get to you both, and I would not allow that again. Where I am going, no one of my kind can go, or it will mean to be alone forever. 

You search for the key? The key is each other. It is what Love is made of, what your hearts long for. There is no need to search, when you have it in front of you. The key is in you, as long as you are together, you will always live.

"But?" They said as tears fell from their eyes.

Please do not shed tears for me. I am not dying, but living in you. I am grateful to have met you both. I have been waiting to tell you how much you mean to me.

I love you both. 

I must go he is near. Believe in your Love, it is your greatest Power in the entire Universe. It is the secret to my power. It took me a long time to see that, and to learn of who I am. I am a descendent of The Forgotten People. I am their light as well as yours. I could never die. 

I no longer fear to be alone, because I will always have you both in my heart. They are dreamers, and I will dream of the day we first meet." as she faded away.

"No!" they screamed. But she was gone.

"I love you both! I just wish I could have been there to protect you since the beginning." she said, as her Voice faded away like the wind.

"She is gone." said Pan, holding onto Trunks.

"She is never gone. You heard her; she lived with in us." said Trunks as he lifted her chin to look in the eyes of the woman he loved.

"Trunks, I won't ever leave you again." said Pan.

"And I would never leave you." he said ,as he closed in to capture her lips. As there lips touched with such warmth and Passion. A light consumed are two young ones.

*Mean while*

"Master, we can't get in. It is useless." said the slave.

"Never!" yelled Freeza.

"I would not let them win." he screamed as he used his power to break the seal that Hope put up o protect Them as she told them about there path. When a light consumed them.

"No!" yelled Freeza, as the light took all.

__

IN THE PAST THEY WERE KEPT APART.

IN THE FUTURE THEY ARE FINALLY ONE.

AS TWO TIMES JOIN IN ONE.

PAST IN PRESENT IS FOREVER CHANGED.

As the light consumed them, they were taken to the past to change history once and for all. Her last wish was to protect does she loved from the fait it would take them. It was a wish that her other half's would grant.

Hope had the chance to make things right, and know she says farewell to them.

"Do you really have to leave?" asked six year old Pan, in tears.

"Please don't go." said Trunks.

"I must go; there is a place where I truly belong."

"But you belong here with us." said Trunks.

Hope walked up to the two she would always carry inside of her."I love you both so very much. More then I could say or show. I have a reason to live, a reason to keep fighting. I am never apart form you as long as you keep me in here." she said as she pointed to their hearts. Both Trunks and Pan held on to Hope as they gave her a huge hug." Always." they said. "And I would always carry you both in mine." she said as they separated themselves from her. 

Hope, floated up. But before she left, she said one last thing.

"A new begging, a new path. Forever will you be one. Trunks and Pan, two of the purest Hearts I would ever know. Your future will always carry each of you together as one. I would say farewell, but I would see you again. Until then let it be until Tomorrow." she said, leaving them to wonder. 

A few hours later

"Trunks, do you remember?" asked Pan. As they watched the sun set.

"Yes! I remember."

"Do you think we will ever see her again?" she asked.

"Yeah! I have a feeling we will."

"Yeah! Me too." she said as she cuddled up to Trunks, who put his around the small six-year-old. "And we will always be together?" asked Pan. Trunks looked down at the young girl."Now and forever!" he said as they both looked at the sun go down to a new begging.

Far into a future were life was reborn

"Pan! Get down here before where late." yelled Trunks from the front door.

'I'm coming!" yelled Pan as she came from around the corner.

"You think, you would be the first there. It is your sister being born."

"Yeah, Yeah! Let's go. Before dad and mom get the wrong idea about us being late."

"OH, is that so." said Trunks as he captured his love in a strong embrace.

"Trunks!" she said smiling.

"I love you Son Pan."

"And I love you Briefs, Trunks." as there lips were caught in a passionate kiss.

*A hour later

In the Hospital*

"It's about time, you think I could hold this baby inside forever." Yelled Videl.

'Sorry!" they said as a deep red blush appeared on their face.

"I'm not even going to ask?" said Gohan as he looked at the two.

A few hours later, there was a new member to the Son family. A baby girl they named Hope!

**__**

The End

So what do you think? Please Review! Wow! That took me some time to write I was at a total lost. I wrote this chapter like ten times, before I was pleased. So please take time to review.


End file.
